This invention relates to exposure information display circuits in cameras, and more particularly to a display circuit in which various inputs are subjected to digital operations, and the resultant outputs are employed to display various pieces of exposure information in the finder.
A large number of pieces of information are necessarily displayed in high-grade cameras employing a variety of photographing systems, such as for instance a so-called lens stop priority system in which the lens stop is manually set and the shutter speed is set automatically (hereinafter referred to as "an ES system" when applicable), so-called shutter speed priority photographing system in which the shutter speed is manually set and the lens stop is set automatically (hereinafter referred to as "an ES system" when applicable), and a so-called manual photographing system in which both of the lens stop and the shutter speed are manually set. That is, it is necessary to display characters or symbols by which the automatically set shutter speed in the ES system are indicated, to display characters or symbols by which the automatically set lens stop value in the EE system are indicated, and to display characters or symbols by which the condition indicating whether or not the correct exposure determined by manually setting the shutter speed and the lens stop and the difference from the correct exposure are indicated in the case where the manual photographing system is employed.